Apenas te conoci
by MikuuHatsune
Summary: Flaky, una chica paranoica , fobica , tierna , conoce a un chico,pero ella no sabe que ese chico la acompañara el resto de su vida...Flippy x Flaky
1. Yo, Flaky

**Hooooolasasss,este es mi primer fic :D espero que les guste :DDD**

* * *

Hoy es un dìa como cualquier otro ,como el anterior,y el anterior,no es raro levantarse y ver gente muerta,accidentes automovilisticos ,ladrones asueltos,ni vandalismo por las calles.

Mi nombre es Flaky,vivo en la ciudad de Happy Tree Friends,una ciudad horrible,espantosa,llena de asesinatos y homicidios por doquier ,es un milagro que siga padres murieron cuando era chica,y desde ese momento tuve que aprender a cuidarme sola ,.,.,.,.,.,.en fin...soy muy paranoica,fobica,miedosa.tìmida,tartamudeo bastante cuando me pongo nerviosa,amo los deportes...Soy de estatura baja,delgada,de piel tan pàlida como un vampiro,tengo un cabello rojizo,largo,que me llega aproximadamente hasta las rodillas,mis ojos son de un extraño color carmesì, habilidad es cocinar pasteles.

Mis amigos son pocos,pero son lo que mas quiero,como Giggles,mi mejor amiga,la pelirosa coqueta,la que siempre me busca novio por internet,para molestarme ^_^.Petunia,la peliazul,mi otra mejor amiga ,la que siempre me defiende,es adicta a la limpieza,,Cuddles,el rubio,novio de Giggles es divertido,simpatico,egocentrico,Handy,el pelinaranja,ingenioso,novio de petunia,bastante servicial y caballero,a veces se pone de mal estan,Nutty,el adicto a los dulces,Thoothy,el pecoso pelivioleta al que siempre se le ocurren cosas divertidas para hacer,Sniffles,el peliceleste inteligente,con un ecoeficiente mayor que el de Einstein ,entre otros..

Yo AMO a mis amigos,pero aveces siento que me falta algo o alguien, esa persona ''especial''.

* * *

**Buenooo ****chiquillos eh** **terminado el** **primer** **capitu****lo,escribir es dificil,y muy xD ,en el siguiente apareceran todos los personajes,dejen sus comentarios,criticas,bueno,me despido BYE BYE chaitoooo**

-Mela


	2. Chico nuevo

**Hooolaaa, aqui el 2do cap,disfrutenlo,**

* * *

Tengo que salir de casa, aunque no quiera, a la el desayuno,, me puse el uniforme y me fui en mi bici, como casi siempre.

Al llegar vi a mis amigos, Giggles, Cuddles,Handy,Petunia, que estaban rumoreando algo,

Hola Flaky !- decia la pelirosa - como estas ?

Ho-hola Giggles, igual que siempre, hola chicos- saludaba Flaky al resto.

Hola Flaky !- decian

Tenemos un rumor para contarte- decia Giggles exaltada,la que amaba los chismes.

Mm..cuentame

Hay un chico nuevo en nuestro curso !- decia Petu

Y ?- Preguntaba Flaky

Bueno, quiza si te gusta, podriamos hacerte gancho con el...-decia la impotente Giggles

Ni lo sueñes !- decia Flaky- nunca me ha gustado un chico,y mucho menos ahora.

Ok, pero cuando te empieze a gustar rogues

Hay Giggles-decia Flaky - ni siquiera lo conosco ! Jajajaja

*Riiiiinggggg* sono el timbre para entrar

Vamos chicas, mejor va a ser que nos apuremos- dijo Handy

Si, vvamos, - decia Petu

Cada uno se ubico en su pupitre , hay bancos de a 2, como siempre yo me siento sola,aunque tengo adelante mio a Giggles y atras a Petu, que siempre me hacen compañia.

Hablando del chico nuevo, dudo que me valla a enamorar de el, Giggles siempre exagera, aunque me falte " esa persona especial " en mi vida, ahora no es momento para enamorarm...Algo interrumpio mis pensamientos, era el profesor Lumpy, el s rarado de todos.

Hola alumnos, buenos dias

Buenos dias profesor Lumpy- deciamos todos al unísono

Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, recibanlo como lo merece, *Giggles me miro picara * su nombre es Flippy.

Cuando entro me quede helada...

* * *

**Biiienn ! Lo termine, lose , lose es muy corto, tratare de hacerlo mas largo para la proxima,**

**Preguntas:**

**Por que Flaky se quedo helada ?**

**Quien es ese tal Flippy ?**

**Flaky se enamorara ?**

**Todas esas preguntas y muchas mas seras contestadas en prox. Cap los dejo con la intriga muajaaj, me despido bye bye.**


	3. Flippy o Fliqpy ?

**Volvi con el 3 er cap. Disfrutenlo, aparece Fliqpy,**

* * *

Cuando entro me quede helada...

Era un chico militar, bien formado, peliverde,con ojos color esmeralda,esmeralda,esos ojos... Flippy, ...¿que me pasa ?

Oye Flaky,¿estas bien ?-preguntaba Giggles viendo mi cara de estupida embobada-no me digas que te eenamoraste...

Pero yo seguia viendolo, me miraba...

Se bienvenido Flippy, sientate... mmm..allí, alado de Flaky

Mierda, mierda,mietda-maldecia a mis adentros - se sento y me miro, con esa mirada,en forma seductora, por suerte habia terminado la maldita hora, era recreo, los chicos me estaban esperando con sus miradas picaras

Q-que miran asi ?

No te hagas la tonta Flaky, ya nos dimos cuenta- decian Giggles y Petu

Q-ue-e ? De que ?

Por dios Flaky, ¿ me vas a decir que no te gusto el militar ?- decia Cuddles

Qu- que,?!e-est-te,y-yo n,no

Ya te pusiste nerviosa jajjajaja -decia Handy

Flaky, no sabes fingir,

En eso aparecieron Nutty,Thoothy,Sniffles, nuestros otros amigos.

Flaky,no me podes negarme que te gusto Flippy, el nuevo

Queeeeee ?!- decia yo nuevamente- ya dejen eso, no me gust...

En eso me interrumpio Flippy:

Hoka chicos,¿como estan ? Soy nuevo, espero que nos llevemos muy bien...

Hola Flippy ! Yo soy Giggles,el es mi novio Cuddles ,ella es Petunia , la novia de Handy- todos saludaban a medida que iban diciendo sus nombres- a la derecha esta Sniffles,Thoothy, Nutty y...Flaky...

Yo solo miraba para abajo, el me miraba

Hola Flaky

Ho-hol-la - reivtimidamente , que me pasa ?

Eeeen fin, hoy iremos a pasear al centro, quieres venir ?- lo hizo aproposito.

Me encantaria - dijo

Ok, nos vemos a las 7 pm.

Pasaron y pasaron las horas y todos nos fuimos a casa, sono el telefono

Ponte linda ,Flaky

Giggles ! Basta ya

Encerio ! Ponte linda yo se que te gusta..

Como digas, adios

Nos vemos a las 7 ! Adios

Me puse una blusa blanca, un jean, un chaleco , unos aritos,y unos hermosos zapatos, me vesti linda, elegante,sali de casa y fui a la de GIGGLES,tambien estaba Petu, de ahi salimos para el centro

Valla Flaky, te ves muy linda - decia Giggles

No exageress, jeje

Nos encontramos con los chicos; Nutty, Thoothy, Cuddles, Handy, Snifflles, tambien aparecio Disco Bear, ( con el las salidas son de maravilla ) ..y Flippy

Holaa ! - nos saludamos todos -vamos ? Dijo Giggles

Si ! Decian todos con entusiasmo.

Fuimos a un restaurante donde comimos asado, luego a una heladeria , despues a un shopping , y de ahi a una disco, no lo niego, la estoy pasando bomba

O-pye , quieres bailar- me pregunto Flippy, no lo podia creer

S-si - me puse nerviosa

Bailamos al compas de la musica que tocaba disco bear, hasta que nos fuimos exhaustos a la 1:30 , era muy tarde, cada uno se fue por su lado

Te llevo ?- me pregunto Flippy muy amablemente

Emm..pero, es mucha molestia, y yo..

No es ninguna molestia, para nada ,

O-okey :3

Subi a su camioneta y me llevo hasta casa, lo invite a pasar y le di las gracias por haberme traido, en casa le ofreci un vaso dr agus y nos quedamos charlando hasta tarde , hasta las 3:14

Bueno , creo que es hora de irme, adios Flaky

Adios, Flippy :3

Un trueno sono, entonces sus ojos cambiaron de color amarillo, y sus dientes se afilaron,, que rayos ?no parecia Flippy, me tomo del cuello casi dejandome sin oxigeno, me solto y me hizo un tajo en el mismo y lamio la sangre

Kyaaaaaaaaaa - grite - sueltame

No, primero quiero disfrutarte un rato..

Flippy por favor ! Sueltame

Soy Fliqpy, mi presiosura


	4. ¿Que me pasa?

*Quee? Fliqpy? Flippy?que rayos?*pienso

-E-entonces sueltame ..Fliqpy

-Eres una dulzura,mi caramelito-me decia -Me derrites

-Fli-qpy-suplicaba,pero me levanto y me llevo entre sus brazos a mi cama,empiezo a preocuparme,me tira en ella con brusquedad y se pone encima mio

-Preciosa-me decia-eres preciosa-me iba sacando la blusa blanca,el jean..

!por favor-le suplicaba entre gemidos

-Me excitas -me decia mientras besaba mi cuello,para ser sincera ,eso me excitaba,y creo que se dio cuenta, pero quiero que pare .Luego sefijo en mis pechos y los beso desesperadamente

-Kyaaaaaa,sueltame por favor

No me hacia caso,asi que le pegue una fuerte cachetada,y se cayo al la marca de mi mano en su mejilla,fui a la cocina por hielo,cuando volvi estaba despertando

-Ahrrg-gemia,no se le entendia

-Flippy?-susurro

-Q-que paso?-me pregunta

-Bu-bueno,es,es que y-yo-tartamudeaba-te quedaste un rato en mi c-casa y-y...entonces...Fliqpy

-Fliqpy?,como sabes lo d Fliqpy?-ME PREGUNTABA NERVIOSO-te hizo daño?

-N-nada grave,solo un tajo en el cuello

-Oh Flaky,si que lo es,dejame curarte

-O-okey (:,pero insisto en que estas exagerando un poco

Me curo con tanta delicadeza,con tanta suavidad,sus dedos,como sabe curar...¿que me pasa con el?...Flippy interrumpe mis pensamientos:  
-Oye,te pasa algo?-me pregunta sonriendo-te has sonrojado

-E-emm,es que..nada,nada,no pasa nada

-Okey :) ,mejor va a ser que me valla por si a acaso,gracias por todo Flaky,y perdon por lo de ''Fliqpy''

-Gracias a ti Flippy por haber venido,puedes pasar por aqui cuando quieras *¿por que le tengo tanta confianza?apenas lo conozco*

-Bueno,adios,nos vemos mañana en el colegio

-Adios...

Es tarde,va a ser mejor si me voy a dormir.

Al llegar a la cama me acuesto ,pero no puedo dormir no paro de pensar en el..el..Flippy,sus ojos esmeralda,ese pelo rebelde y tambien el sexi de Fliqpy...¿Quee? ¿que estoy diciendo?Voy a tratar de dormirme,aunque estoy muy confundida.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg!-suena el timbre,ese ''ring'' me suena familiar.

Voy a la puerta,creo que ya se quien es,no es nadie mas,ni nadie menos que..

-Giggles!,que haces aqui?me despertaste

-Flaky!mi queria Flaky,me entere de lo de anoche!

-Que?-Q-que de anoche?

-No te hagas la tonta Flaky,estuviste con Flippy anoche ,o miento?

-C-como sabes?

-Te segui

-Giggles!

-No me retes,ah! otra cosa ,se escuchaban muchos gemidos desde la habitacion y se mecia mucho...*me miraba con cara de picara* pense que nunca te ibas a animar a hacerlo

-Queee? de que hablas?-pregunto roja como un tomate

-Vaamos Flaky! dilo,yo se que lo hiciste con Flippy!

-N-nada que ver! es una historia muy larga! esperame aqui,me cambio y salgo!

Subi al cuarto me cambie y sali con Giggles,fuimos en bicicleta al llegar estaba el,el Flippy...hablando con Cuddles ,Handy y los otros

-Hey Flaky! Saluda a tu novio!-me dice Giggles,para mi maldita desgracia, lo esvcucharon todos

-D-de Q-QUE hablas?-la mire con cara de desprecio

-Giggles! no los molestes-me defendia Petu-En fin..Hola Flaky!,me entere de lo de anoche-(esto ultimo me lo susurra al oido),ruedo los ojos

-Hola Petu-saludo como si no hubiera escuchado lo ultimo-Hola Handy ,HolaCuddles-y asi segui saludando hasta que...-Hola ...Flippy :)... - me sonroje

-Hola Flaky ...

Todos miraban con cara de ternura,hasta que sono el timbre ¡por suerte!

Al entrar al salon me sente en mi pupitre,como siempre, y alado mio se sento...Flippy...Me habia olvidado!Flippy se sienta alado casi imposible concentrarme teniendolo alado mio,sono el timbre,pero esta vez para el almuerzo y fui con mis amigas,agarre un vaso de agua en la cafeteria y me dirigi a la mesa con las chicas,me quedo pensando en Flippy,Fliqpy,Flippy...Fliqpy...Plafff!se me callo el vaso encima de Flippy,como no venia mirando el camino me tropece y me cai encima sullo,que tarada que soy,estoy rojicima de la verguenza

-P-p-per-perdon e-es q-q-qu-que no mire al p-piso y-y .. -no me salian las palabrAS

-N-no importa,y-yo tampoco mire al piso y-y...-tartamudeaba como encima mio,es tan lindo..me esta tentando,tiene sus labios tan cerca de los mios,no nos molestamos en pararnos,TAMPOCO NOS MOLESTO QUE MEDIA ESCUELA NOS ESTUVIERA MIRANDO,cerre los ojos y deje que el impulso me llevara HASTA QUE...ringgggggggggggggggggggggggggg!.

Que timbre del orto,lo detesto el me ayudo a levantarme,todos ya se habian ido del comedor,seguro que Giggles debe estar como loca por esto,hasta lo debio haber grabado.

-Flaky..-interrumpe mis pensamientos-yo se que nos conocemos hace poco,pero yo siento por ti...-no termino sus palabras,esta vez me arrincono contra una pared,mr miro a los ojos ,nuestros labios estaban mas cerca que antes,estabamos apunto de besarnos,me quede hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos, nunca habia sentido nada asi por nadie...¿Que me esta pasando?yo creo que a el le esta pasando lo a punto de besarnos...

* * *

**Chan Chan Chan! los dejo con la intriga!,un beso enorme bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

-Hey!tórtolos! empieza la clase!jajaj-les decía Nutty asomándose por la puerta de clase.

-Tarado!-le pegaba Petunia-Arruinas el momento!

Los dos entramos como si no hubiera pasado nada...e hicimos nuestra tarea de clase..

**3 meses después...**

Hace tres meses que lo conozco...A partir de el momento que nos conocimos,nos hicimos muy buenos amigos,pasaron muchas cosas entre conocer mas a Fliqpy,aunque lo unico que quiere es seducirme.

Casi todos los fines de semana salíamos a algún lado con mis amigos;Flippy,Giggles,Petunia,Handy,Cuddles,Thoothy,Mime,Sniffles , , Lammy y Mr Pickles.(unos chicos nuevos) y los dos gemelos,Shifty y Lifty(aunque siempre iban de colados,nunca nadie los invitaba jaja )

Al entrar a mi salón de clase con cansancio,(por suerte hoy es viernes )noto que en el asiento de Flippy no había nadie,que raro,juro haberlo visto en la entrada,es que estaba en la entrada!,hablando con todos nosotros! ¿por que no esta?,miro mi pupitre y hay una nota.

_''Flaky'':_

_''Hoy a la salida del colegio tengo que llevar a un lugar especial,ya que somos mejores no voy al colegio porque tengo que ir a retirar unos papeles,te espero .Flippy.''_

Pero debajo de la carta había otra cosa escrita pero con distinta letra :

_**Hola mi bombona ,como sabras el idiota de arriba te va a esperar a la salida,si quieres que yo salga solo di mi nombre,y saldre,y si quieres nos hacemos un rapidito en frente del colegio ;) ,tu exclavo sexual ,FliQpy.**_

No pude contener la risa .Estalle a carcajadas.

-Hay Fliqpy...

-Mmmm..que enamorada que estamos hoy,no ?-pregunto Giggles-A ver !¿que tienes ahí? -dijo agarrando la carta de la pelirroja -Awww,te invito a una cita !..

-Si,pero..

-Que ternura ! Cuddles !ven a ver,Flippy invito a Flaky a una cita,tu nunca has hecho algo asi ¬¬

-Pero..-trataba de explicar la pelirroja

-No existen chicos tan caballeros..

-¡Giggles!-exclamaba la pelirroja

-¿Que?

-Lee mas abajo

-A ver...-decía Giggles leyendo-JAJAJAJA!-rompió a reír la pelirosa-¿ex clavo sexual?-preguntaba Giggles entre risas-ese tipo esta loco-decía Giggles,ella descubrio quien era Fliqpy en un parque de diversiones hace 2 meses...

**Flashback(narrado en 3ra persona)**

-N no me subiré a la montaña rusa ! -exclamo Flaky

-Vamos Flaky ! -le insistía Thoothy

-Dale Flaky,Cuddles te acompañara -le decía Giggles

-¿Y por que tu no te subes?-le decía la pelirroja

-Porque somos muchos,no entramos,yo subiré luego,de mientras,voy a alquilarme un avion.

-¿Donde se alquilan ?-preguntaba Shifty

-Allí,donde esta Flippy,aveces trabaja aqui-decía Giggles

-Bueno,¡vamos yendo!-exclamaba Cuddles-sino vamos a tener que hacer mucha fila.

-¡Noooo! ,yo no quiero ir-decía la pelirroja siendo arrastrada por Cuddles

Giggles fue donde Flippy se encontraba para alquilar su avión.

-¡Hola Flippy!,quiero alquilar un avión

-Mmm..no hay aviones libres,¡a si ! hay uno por allá,pero tienes que compartirlo con...-dijo Flippy señalando a...

-¿¡Disco Bear !? -dijo Giggles- No ! ni loca.

-Okey,entonces te quedas sin avión-le decia Flippy

-Okey...-decia Giggles fastidiada -pero prometeme que besaras a Flaky

-¿E eso q que tiene que v ver ?-preguntaba Flippy colorado

-Es que hacen la pareja ideal y...

-¿Te vas a subir o no ? -pregunto Flippy ocultando sus rosadas mejillas

-Si...-dijo la pelirosa al ver a su acompañante

-Hola nena...-le decia DB mientras la pelirrosa rodaba los ojos.

-Bueno,pónganse los cinturones-les indicaba Flippy-si quieren bajar opriman el boton rojo,para avanzar,jalen de la palanca,esto dura diez minutos-decia Flippy escuchando el ruido de los motores del avion,Giggles noto una transformacion en su cara.

-¿te pasa algo ?-le pregunto Giggles antes de que arrancara el avion,pero Flippy en vez de contestar se subio al avion con ellos,Giggles no entendia nada de lo que pasaba...el avion ya habia arrancado.

-¿Flippy?

-Soy Fliqpy,perra-dijo Fliqpy mostrando sus dientes afilados

-¿Que? -preguntaron DB y Giggles al unisono.-P pero,vos sos Flippy

-No!yo soy el alterego de ese idiota !compartimos el mismo cuerpo,y llamame Fliqpy-dijo haciendole un corte en la muñeca

-Oye,¿que haces?-pregunto DB pegandole en la cara-dejala !

-¿Que te metes?-dijo Fliqpy lleno de furia arrancando la hélice a la cual intento cortar el cuello de DB ,pero lo unico que logro fue cortarle el pelo.

-Oh no !mi pelo ! ,¡te matare ! -dijo tirandose encima de Fliqpy y golpeandolo,pero lo unico que consiguio fueron mas golpes.

-Chicos..estamos cayendo...el avión se cae !-decia Giggles,el avion caia por la falta de la helice

-Adios idiotas!-decia Flippy mientras se tiraba con su paracaidas

-Ahhhhhhhh!-gritaron DB y Giggles abrazados a punto de caer,pero pir suerte llego Splendid a rescatarlos,agarro el avion y lo llevo a tierra firme.

-Fiuu,muchas gracias Splendid-le agradecia Giggles

-No hay de que-le decia Did

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

-Mmmm,si,hay algo,mandale un saludo a Flaky de mi parte,y dile que la quiero ver.

-E es que,ella esta con Flippy-le decia Giggles

-¿Quien rayos es ese ?-le pregunto Splendid mientras Giggles señalaba al militar sacandole un dulce a un niño

-Asi que lo quieres,¿no ?,pues no lo tendras !-le decia Fliqpy a un niño.

-¿Como le puede gustar ese mounstro?-le pregunta Did

-No le gusta el,el es Fliqpy el alterego de Flippy,ellos comparten el mismo cuerpo,ni siquiera sabia de su existencia,me entere recien,cuando casi nos verdad es que es por Flaky.-Le explicaba Giggles,aunque sabia que Flippy era buena persona..le temia a Fliqpy

-Ok,si le llega a hacer algo a Flaky,llamame,que yo lo hago trizas .

-O okey,justo,ahi viene-dijo Giggles viendo a Flaky llegando vomitando junto con sus amigos y amigas.

-Bueno,mejor va a ser que me valla

-Ok,adios Splendid !-lo despidio mientras se iba volando

-Volvimos !-decia Cuddles animado-No sabes lo que paso Giggles,¡nos subimos ocho veces seguidas!,eso si,no pudimos evitar que Flaky vomitara !,paso algo interesante mientras no estabamos?

-,puajjjj-decia Flaky vomitando por lo de la montaña rusa

-S si,estaba subiendo al avion...-les explicaba Giggles-es eso,

-¿Q que ?,¿Fliqpy?

-Flaky al escuchar la historia escupio todo el agua que estaba bebiendo -¿Fliqpy?¿de nuevo?-dijo ella

-¿Tu sabias de el?

-S si,el intento violarm...

-Hola mi Flakitita-la sorprendio de atras Fliqpy

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa-grito Flaky asustada-casi me muero de un infarto

-Antes de que te mueras de un infarto te voy a matar a besos.

**Fin de Flashback**

**-**Si JAJA no se porque puso eso.-decia yo

-Pero cuidate de el -se mete Petunia -a Giggles y a mi nos preocupa que ...el...quiera..-no termino la frase.

-Violarte-termino diciendo Giggles

-No!-exclamo-chicas,quedense tranquilas,no va a pasar nada..

-Pero en el caso que decidan hacerlo cuidense ;)-se metio Nutty,pero recibio tres golpes en la cabeza

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnggg*suena el timbre* _**(a partir de ahora narrado en 3ra persona)**_

Era la hora de salir,Flaky salio emocionada , porque se iba a encontrar con salir lo vio,saludaba sonriente.

-¿Vamos? -le decia

-¡Vamos!-exclamó con una sonrisa timida

Caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a un les vinieron un monton de recuerdos a la cabeza,pasaron por la libreria en la que trabajaba Flippy,Tambien se acordaron de el cumpleaños de Flippy,y cuando Flaky llevo a Flippy en su auto ,y se descompuso ,y tuvieron que ir caminando bajo la lluvia,juntos.

Se sentaron bajo un arbol y se pusieron a charlar mas y mas.

-Flaky,te quiero decir algo-le dijo Flippy mientras miraba la miraba a ella que estaba hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos

-¿Q que?-pregunto ella

-Te amo-le dijo robandole un beso,ella lo abrazo y tambien lo beso.

-Yo también ,Flippy-dijo dandole otro beso.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia..?

-¡Alto!-dijo una voz que venia de lejos

-¿Splendid?-pregunto Flaky

-¿Splen- que ?,¿que que?-se preguntaba Flippy

-Splendid,pedazo de retrasado mental-le contesto Did

-¿Como me llamaste?-le pregunto Flippy,que ya no era Flippy.

-Asi que vos sos Flippy,no?

-Soy Fliqpy,mogólico

-Asi que sos el novio de Flaky...no te juzgo,es muy bonita-dijo Did tirandole un beso en el aire

-Callate pedazo de pajero-le dijo Fliqpy sacando una navaja

-Dale!,veni,yo puedo volar ! BITCH PLEASE -le dijo Did

-Hablas como una nenita,maricon!-le dijo Fliqpy

-Cuando te mate Flaky va a ser mia,¿te quedo clar...?-Did no pudo terminar la frase porque Fliqpy se le tiro encima

-¡Flaky es mia! estupidos-se escucho una voz,que venia de una sombra que estaba cada vez mas cerca.

* * *

**Allll fin,lo se pelean por Flaky owo xD,¿Quien sera esa sombra ?...nos vemos en el prox chapt. PD1:prometo terminar los otros fics,PD2:Perdon si tengo faltas de ortografia,es q no tengo mucho tiempo :33 ahora si,me despidoo chaiito**


End file.
